hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle Reese (S4-S1)
Kyle Reese has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The events in the Terminator film series (and the novel From Ashes to Ashes) are taken in as canon for this series, but Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles is not regarded as canon. However elements from TSCC, as well as the Terminator comic series and other Terminator media will be included in this series as well. Kyle Reese is a main and central character and hero for the Terminator film series. Character History "Come with me if you want to live!" - Kyle Reese Early Life Kyle Reese was born sometime in 2007 in Los Angeles, five years after the catastrophic events of Judgment Day on August 29th, 1997, when the military supercomputer known as SkyNet launched a genocidal nuclear war to exterminate humanity. The survivors of the war were hunted down by SkyNet's machines, known as Terminators. From the moment of his birth, Reese lived and breathed the war, fighting to stay alive. A young mute girl named Star was his only real companion, though Star was mute and they ended up communicating in a form of sign language, and was fighting alongside him many times against the machines. Reese would later get another ally in the form of Marcus Wright, after saving Wright from a T-600 Terminator near the hideout Reese and Star were using. With Wright as their new ally, the three attempted to locate John Connor, leader of the Human Resistance. Using a jeep to try to find the whereabouts of the Resistance, the three were pursued by Terminators before arriving at a derelict convenience store, finding other survivors. When the Terminators tracked them here, they attempted to escape again, but the efforts were useless, with Reese and Star both being captured by SkyNet's forces, forced to become slaves in their concentration camps. Reese would eventually be freed by the leader of the Human Resistance himself, John Connor, after Connor infiltrated the execution chamber where Reese was being held and freed him. After escaping with Connor and Star from the factory where the 800 Series Terminators were being built and having a deadly run-in with a T-RIP Terminator, Reese having a hand in helping to destroy the factory with his demolitions knowledge, he officially became a member of the Human Resistance. He had been present at the scene of Connor's heart transplant from Wright, Wright being a Hybrid Terminator who opted to help the Resistance rather than fight them for SkyNet. Reese served under the command of HR Major General Justin Perry from 2021 to 2027, before being transferred to Connor's Tech-Com unit and becoming a Sergeant, with the serial number of DN38416. He fought in many battles and survived many close calls, though a good number of his comrades in arms weren't as fortunate as he was. Reese joined Connor and other HR soldiers to launch an attack on SkyNet to smash their defense grid and destroy it internally, guaranteeing human victory over the machines. However, SkyNet had one last tactic to ensure victory, which was to send a T-800 Terminator back through time to 1984 to assassinate Sarah Connor, John's mother. Preventing his birth in the timeline would ensure SkyNet's victory later on. Wanting to prevent this deadly alteration, the Resistance sent Reese back through time using the Time Displacement Equipment, which SkyNet also used to send it's Terminator back through time. Reese had been sent back through time to May of 1984 to protect Sarah, while Connor sent a T-800 back to May of 1995 that was reprogrammed to protect him from the T-1000 Terminator SkyNet had also sent to ensure Connor's death. Tracking Reese traveled through time to May 12th, 1984, a Thursday, arriving in Downtown Los Angeles. After evading the LAPD following his theft of a bum's pants and acquiring some clothing from a nearby clothing store as well as a police-issue shotgun from an LAPD cruiser, he set out to locate Sarah Connor before the Terminator did. Following her whereabouts after locating her address in a phone book, he quietly traced her and eventually followed her to the Tech-Noir nightclub, where she suspected she was being followed. Waiting to see if The Terminator was coming for Sarah inside the club, Reese took action when he saw the Terminator zeroing in on her among the crowd. Firing a shot at the Terminator to get it away from Sarah, several bystanders were killed after the Terminator began to counter-attack Reese. The Terminator moved in to kill Sarah when Reese fired multiple shotgun rounds at it. A shocked and alarmed Sarah Connor noticed her attacker was still alive despite taking such fatal injuries. Reese escorted the stunned Sarah to safety and the two attempted to escape the pursuing Terminator in a nearby car Reese stole and hotwired. Fleeing from both the Terminator and LAPD personnel who saw Reese's wreckless driving, Reese explained to the still-shocked and confused Sarah about the situation she was in, being targeted by the Terminator for assassination to prevent the birth of her son, in turn granting SkyNet ensured victory over humanity during the Future War after Judgment Day. Sarah initially didn't believe Reese and figured her attacker just simply survived his injuries, but Reese insisted otherwise. Sarah, feeling protected with Reese, went along with him to acquire another getaway car inside a parking garage they escaped into, trying to avoid the Terminator. The Terminator eventually located them, leading to a chase inside the parking garage with shotgun fire being exchanged between Reese and the Terminator, which was now commandeering an LAPD cruiser it stole from an LAPD officer following the Tech-Noir shoot-out. Reese was later captured by the LAPD following the chase, in which the Terminator got away after crashing the LAPD cruiser after being shot in the eye from Reese's shotgun. Reese was arrested and taken into police custody, while Sarah was taken into custody for safety. Reese knew the Terminator would be coming again. Escape Reese was detained at the West Highland Police Station and questioned by criminal psychologist Peter Silbermann, who worked extensively with the LAPD with criminal profiling. Reese gave his account of the Terminator, the mission to kill Sarah Connor and the Future War, which was not surprisingly met with doubt and mockery from the LAPD. It would however prove to be a frightening reality just moments later when the Terminator arrived at the precinct and went on a mass shooting rampage, killing numerous officers while attempting to track Sarah. Reese escaped from custody and located Sarah, the two fleeing from the precinct before the Terminator could kill them. The two fled away and slept overnight under a bridge, where Reese dreamt of his experiences in the war. No Fate Sarah and Reese set out to lay low for the night to prepare to destroy the Terminator during the next encounter. Sarah suggested destroying Cyberdyne after finding a listing for them in a phone book, when he advised against it due to the attention the actions would attract to them and also because it wasn't part of his mission. He was convinced otherwise though after chasing an angered and disappointed Sarah into a forest clearing, seeing how beautiful and peaceful the scenery was and feeling he was out of place in it, with his war-torn existence he'd lived throughout his entire life. Reese broke down in tears, moved by the beauty of the sight. Agreeing to help Sarah destroy Cyberdyne Systems to prevent the birth of SkyNet and further advert Judgment Day, the two settled at a motel room, assembling pipe bombs made from materials Reese purchased using cash he had on him. Later that night, Reese had a conversation with Sarah about the female fighters in his time and also expressing his love for her, revealing that all along, he traveled across time to meet her. Feeling the conversation went nowhere, Reese shook it off, but it only led to a lovemaking session between the two. Little did Reese know was that it was in this very moment he fathered none other than the person who had been his friend and leader for so long, John Connor. Fight To The Death Shortly after their session, Reese and Sarah were fleeing from the Terminator again after it traced them to the motel they were staying at. Fleeing in a pick-up truck they took from a bystander, Reese lobbed his pipe bombs at the Terminator as it pursued them into a tunnel, only for Reese to be wounded by the Terminator's gunfire. The pick-up eventually crashed after leaving the tunnel as did the Terminator, and the two fled on foot when the Terminator hijacked a gasoline tanker truck and tried to run down Sarah. Using one of the last two pipe bombs he had on him, Reese inserted a lit pipe bomb inside the back of the tanker and it exploded a moment later, the Terminator engulfed in the blaze. Reese found Sarah and the two shared an embrace, only for it to be brought to a halt when the Terminator emerged from the flames, now in it's full Endoskeleton form and still not backing down from it's mission to kill Sarah. Reese and Sarah escaped into a computer factory that was nearby, the Terminator in pursuit. Reese, very weak from his wounds but still not giving up, activated the machines inside to distract the Terminator when it entered, but the tactic wouldn't work for long when the Terminator located him and Sarah. Reese urged Sarah to run while he attacked the Terminator with a pipe, damaging it's neck but otherwise not affecting it much. The Terminator attacked Reese, when Reese used his last pipe bomb to blow away the Terminator. Reese was killed from the blast and the Terminator survived it, but was later killed by Sarah in a hydraulic press as it pursued her, now torn in two from the pipe bomb blast. Reese's body was later hauled to the Los Angeles County Morgue by coroners that arrived at the scene. Unknown to Reese and Sarah at the time, the computer factory they were in was owned by none other than Cyberdyne Systems, the manufacturer of SkyNet and the Terminators. Research soon began on SkyNet by a scientist named Miles Bennett Dyson, Judgment Day set in stone. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One Another Universe In an alternate timeline, Reese remained with Connor's battlion in 2019, as SkyNet was becoming much more advanced with their technology, developing more lethal Terminators. Reese remained with Connor and the rest of his soldiers in the future as they survived onslaughts of Terminator assaults and pieced together more of SkyNet's scheme and origin along the way, also learning that SkyNet derived a great deal of their technology and designs for the Terminators from OCP's cybernetic creations, including RoboCop, who's dimensions pre-dated the T-800 designs. With SkyNet looking to alter the past once more by changing the events in June of 1995 at the Cyberdyne building that averted Judgment Day, Reese accompanied Connor as well as Michael Walker and Hurd, the latter being a re-programmed T-900. Also after them through time was Bonecrusher, a relentless T-800 with the mission to ensure the attempts to destroy Cyberdyne and Miles Dyson's research would be stopped. Reese and the others would meet with Sarah Connor as well as the ten-year old John, at the Pescadero Mental Hospital, helping them to escape along with the re-programmed and protector T-800. With the weaponry and equipment needed, Reese and the others headed for Cyberdyne to see through the destruction of Cyberdyne and Miles Dyson's research, only to encounter unexpected resistance along the way. Defeat And Loss Bonecrusher had made it to Cyberdyne, killing the protector T-800 as well as killing many of the LAPD officers who arrived at the scene using the minigun and grenade launcher used by the protector T-800. Reese, the Connors, Walker and Hurd escaped, with Bonecrusher hot on their tail and also using far deadlier weaponry against them including an EM-1 railgun and Cobra Assault Cannon, and the lethal T-800 also had help from the T-1000, in pursuit of them as the chase led to the steel works. Reese had been present in helping to defeat Bonecrusher and the T-1000, and also evading ED-209s at the scene when an OCP delivery truck with them crashed nearby, sending the security droids on the warpath. RoboCop, also present, had helped in the destruction of the rogue Terminators. Hurd had died during the battle. With RoboCop still having the technology SkyNet needed to create the Terminators, he sacrificed himself in the steel, but assured Reese and the others they'd meet again. Unfortunately the older Connor didn't make it, having died killing the T-800 before when both fell into the molten metal. After getting treatment for their injuries, Reese and the survivors broke into a bank where the equipment to create a miniature time displacement device had been stored, and would be functional when assembled. As the device was assembled, the younger Connor unfortunately was captured by police just as they were transported into the far future in the 2020s. Reese was devastated, seeing the younger version of his close ally and friend left behind, but he remained hopeful they'd meet again and that SkyNet would still be able to be averted in the future, though he was uncertain as to what awaited them all. Regular Appearance Kyle Reese as a teenager stands five feet nine inches tall and weighs around one-hundred thirty-five to one-hundred fifty pounds. As an adult, he's slightly taller at six feet tall and is estimated to weigh between one-hundred seventy to one-hundred eighty-five pounds. He has an average and slightly athletic body type. He has short sandy brown hair and blue eyes. His body is adorned with numerous battle scars from the countless battles he's fought during his time as a Human Resistance soldier. Reese when fighting in the war against the machines typically wears military garb, but in the present day wears more casual clothes. He especially is notable for wearing green trenchcoats. Trademark Gear Kyle Reese is skilled at using numerous types of firearms and other weaponry. He is particularly skilled at using shotguns and setting explosive charges, as well as the usage of pipe bombs and homemade weaponry. Category:Human Resistance members Category:Fugitives Category:Vigilantes